


The Race

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cameos, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Yoshi, and Pikachu all have a short race against each other around the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with several others watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yoshi was stretching his legs as he prepared for the big leg race around the Super Smash Brothers Mansion on Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World. Next to him on his left side was Pikachu, who was also getting ready. Next to Pikachu was Princess Peach Toadstool, who was wearing her sports wear this time around. On Yoshi's right side was Mario, who was jogging in his place. Next to him was Luigi, adjusting his green cap. On the sidelines to the right were Dry Bowser, Toadette, Petey Piranha, R.O.B., Silver The Hedgehog, and Arceus, with Toadette acting as a cheerleader. On the sidelines to the left were Jigglypuff and Donkey Kong, signaling when it was time to race. Waluigi was there selling tacos to take advantage of the generic enemies wandering nearby, with Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans as a way to attract more attention to the race. Bowser was cleaning out his Koopa Klown Kar with his son Bowser Junior, who was cleaning up his smaller, more tuned up Junior Clown Kar.

Donkey Kong raised his hand, and he then threw it done, while Jigglypuff fired a fake gun shot from her pop gun. All of the five competitors started to run, starting from the entrance of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Yoshi glanced to his left and right. Jumping over a railing, Yoshi ran faster, with Mario catching up. Pikachu jumped over the railing, but he then tripped on a banana peel, landing face first on the soft, green grass.

Peach jumped up high above the grass, and she took out her parasol, using it to glide slowly back down the grass. Luigi tossed a green fireball at Mario, causing the red Italian plumber to stop and roll on the ground, screaming as he tried to extinguish the flames.

Yoshi grinned, and he then jumped up above a railing and started to flutter, going over the other railings. Pikachu then came back and electrocuted Peach and Yoshi. Luigi took this as an advantage, and he jumped over a set of railings. Luigi then tossed a green fireball at Pikachu, but he dodged it and electrocuted Luigi. The small, yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon started running faster, and eventually, he managed to make it back to the front of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Yoshi followed, with Peach from behind. Luigi shook off his paralysis and jogged towards the other three Smashers, with Mario finally coming in from behind, huffing as he dusted his pants. The others laughed, and they all went in for a nice drink of banana juice, courtesy of Donkey Kong.


	2. Chapter 2

Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff were enjoying their time together as they both looked at a giant yellow, banana themed tablet that Donkey Kong had brought with him to watch, the two Smash 64 veteran Smashers being on the balcony to Donkey Kong's room in the Super Smash Bros Mansion as it was at the Jungle Japes stage, with some of the Smashers having a race. Incidentally, those Smashers in particular were Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Yoshi, and Pikachu, who were all going through the thick jungle foliage as they were all having a friendly competition with each other, to see who was the best from the rest. Lakithunder was there selling electrical power, with Pokemon's Farting Bianca putting up a flatulent musical for the others who payed good money to be there.

Anyway, on the topic of the race, at first glance, it appeared that Pikachu was going to win again for having the advantage of being fast on all four of his small rodent feet, but Yoshi was wise enough to use his tongue to grab the electric yellow mouse Pokemon, which of course didn't help due to Pikachu using Thunderbolt to electrocute Yoshi. Peach hovered both of them with her floating, giggling as she then accidentally bumped into a coconut tree, causing her to fall down and land on her back, with a couple of coconuts falling on her.

Luigi performed one of his flutter jumps in the air, getting great distance in the air, but Mario fired off several red fireballs at his green capped brother, bringing him down into the bushes. Mario laughed as he then had the lead, but slipped on some banana oil that dripped from the banana trees. The race was a bit more intense here than it was back on Yoshi's Island, but it was all in good fun. Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff both laughed as they were enjoying every second of this, both of them eating banana cream pie that Donkey Kong had prepared earlier in advance.

Later on, Toadette was wondering how the race went, with the others giving of their own descriptions of it. Dry Bowser scoffed, helping to clean up the mansion as he had other things to do, with R.O.B. giving the newer Smashers a tour of the foyer.


End file.
